


"You weren't supposed to see this."

by tea0W0stache



Series: Brace Yourself [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Daiya is Mood Jello, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Today's flavors; Orange [fear/anxiety]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache
Summary: Now don't get him wrong, Hiro has had these .. interesting experiences. As you know, his clairvoyance isn't restricted to just seeing ghosts and talking about the future; he can also see someone's past.And right now, this is the past of someone extremely important.----Hiro isn't that good at seeing someone's future, but what if he could see into someone's past?In which Hiro catches a glimpse of Daiya's past; one that had been kept secret for so long, and wanted to keep it that way.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Series: Brace Yourself [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	"You weren't supposed to see this."

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha more filler and more headcanons about hiro. yay

Hiro was really close to passing out then and there.

His body was exhausted. His dorm was extremely warm because Miu had accidentally fucked with the AC, and ruined it. Now he had to wait at least a day or two for it to be fixed.

Hiro groaned, picking up his phone and checking the time.  _ 3:21 AM _ .

He set his phone down and stared into his crystal ball. The subtle shimmer from the overhead light made him hum.

"Daiyaaa… I know you can hear me, my dorm is in your radiussss."

The sound of chuckling echoes throughout his room, and soon enough, he feels a cool hand rest on his cheek. 

"There you are! Icy bastard."

Daiya hums, leaning down to kiss his nose.  _ "Yeah, well you love this icy bastard." _

Hiro reaches up to pull Daiya back in for a kiss, and snickers when he glows brighter.

"Damn right."

Daiya's cool skin - he didn't know what to call it at this point, but at least he had gotten used to it.

"Mmm.. it's really lateeee…"

_ "Mhm, and it's real warm in here. You ready to go to bed, Ro?" _

"Man, I've BEEN ready. It's just too hot for me to sleep." Hiro gets struck with a thought, and he grins mischievously.

"But YOU. You're COOL and CUDDLY. You would make sleeping PERFECT."

Hiro pulls Daiya down from the air, giving him one last smooch as he pulls him into his lap.

"I'm gonna carry you to bed. You're gonna be my personal ice pack. It's gonna be great. You have no choice."

Daiya chuckles, wrapping his arms around him.  _ "I wasn't going to object anyway." _

Hiro picks him up, and together, he falls onto the bed with a quiet 'oof!'

Daiya hums, resting his head on Hiro's chest. The other reaches to click his lamp light off, and the two rest in the darkness. Even Daiya's illumination is dull, and Hiro finds himself drifting into a peaceful rest. 

That is of course, until he's thrust into a strange… 'dream.'

Now don't get him wrong, Hiro has had these .. interesting experiences. As you know, his clairvoyance isn't restricted to just seeing ghosts and talking about the future; he can also see someone's past. 

And right now, this is the past of someone extremely important. Especially since he was close to them at this time.

Daiya looks just like he did when they were younger - curly black hair, tan skin, messy clothes. 

Even those closed off eyes were still the same reddish-magenta. Eyes so full of secrets, hiding emotions from the world, only showing calmness. 

Except right now, these eyes were brimming with emotions. Ones he didn't like to see on him.

Fear. Anxiety. Pain. A mixture Daiya had only hoped he would never see.

His tan skin had been covered in bruises - ones Hiro recognized. Daiya used to have a lot of them when they were younger, but he had always used excuses such as "Haha, yeah, I'm real clumsy!" or "Mondo and I were rough housing."

Years down the line he thought about it, and how none of it made sense. But he was a kid then. He didn't understand.

Now he was an adult. 

So he recognized abuse when he saw it. And the fear, the bruises, the flinching, it made sense now.

Hiro froze at the scene before him.

"Foolish boy! How many times do I have to tell you, keep the mutt out of my way!!"

A gruff voice roared, standing in front of a smaller boy. He looked so fragile, tiny. Hiro almost didn't believe it when memory Daiya called out, "Papa, don't hit Mondo, it was my fault!"

The man, who wore a green kimono and had his hair tied back in a bun, looked displeased.

"Fine - you want to take his blame? this'll take his punishment as well."

The man administered a harsh slap, and still, the boy stood and took it. He hardly stumbled - and that fact made Hiro think this used to happen a lot more often than he would like to think.

Suddenly the scene changed, as the yelling grew muffled and far away, along with the echoing of another slap.

It was dark.

In front of him was 10 year old Daiya, staring directly at him. And he looked mortified.

In a soft voice, he whispered. 

_ "You're not supposed to see this." _

And just as quickly as he fell asleep, he jolted awake with a harsh gasp.

In front of him, Daiya was awake too. He had the same expression as the boy, and instead of its usual purple, Daiya glowed a bright orange.

He looked so scared. It made Hiro's head squeeze.

Before Hiro could open his mouth to speak, Daiya quickly shouted  _ "I NEED TO GO-" _ and disappeared, leaving a groggy, confused Hiro on his bed.

He reached up to run a hand through his dreads and shuddered. 

"What was that..?"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the hiatus. my grandmother has cancer and ive been trying to cope, and keep hyperfixating on something else [daiyakure]. please bare with me, just a little longer.


End file.
